Dilo una vez más
by Em Hatake
Summary: Cuando a Naruto le entra la curiosidad, Sasuke sabe que puede darse por perdido. Lo que no esperaba era que la curiosidad le trajese sus cosas buenas.


*Pasa una bola de ramitas rodando*

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo (¿Es tanto?) desde que subí algo (nimeacuerdoelqué) en mi cuenta. Por el momento, esto es algo cortito, de esas inspiraciones rápidas. Espero que os guste^^.

Quien no sepa cómo se llama el mangaka de Naruto es tonto.

* * *

.

* * *

**Dilo una vez más**

_Em Hatake_

—¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?

—En cualquier gilipollez —respondió Sasuke austero.

Naruto bufó y lo miró con los mofletes hinchados pero, como lo que iba a preguntar le despertaba curiosidad, dejó pasar la bulla. Ya se enzarzaría a golpes con Sasuke en otro momento.

—Pensaba —continuó, como si no le hubiese cortado— en cuál sería la palabra que te mataría.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, apartó finalmente la vista de la pajita de su zumo de tomate y miró al rubio meintras seguían paseando de camino a saber dónde. Últimamente a Naruto le había dado por acompañarlo en sus paseos diarios, cosa que, aunque no lo admitiría, le gustaba bastante.

—Lo que decía, una gilipollez.

—¡Voy totalmente en serio! —exclamó frustrado—. Durante la guerra, unos tiparracos que tenían el chakra de Kurama...

—Kinkaku y Ginkaku.

—Qué más da. El caso es que tenían unas armas atesoradas de alguien.

—Y a ti te dicen la reencarnación de Rikudo Sennin...

—¡Oh, para ya! Vale, las armas atesoradas de Rikudo Sennin. Una de ellas te absorbía si decías la palabra más repetida en tu vida. ¿Sabes cuál es la tuya?

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber, _usuratonkachi_? ¿Te crees que las cuento?

Naruto rió, pues aquello era algo así como un chiste viniendo de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el moreno apartó la vista y sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosa. Naruto no tendía a ser muy observador, pero en cambio no se perdía detalle de lo que Sasuke hacía o decía. Se le quedó mirando con ojos grandes y curiosos y luego formó una sonrisilla peligrosa.

—Si la sabeeeeees —dijo con intención de molestar.

—No la sé.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Parecemos críos.

—Siempre lo parecemos.

—Yo no.

—Cuando estás conmigo sí.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no lo negó. Le gustaba que, cuando estaba con Naruto, las cosas se pareciesen a cuando tenían trece años.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso Naruto—. A partir de ahora no dirás la palabra que más repites, ¡y yo tengo que adivinarla!

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio?

—¿Crees que no voy a adivinarla? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. ¡Capullo!

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. A partir de ya.

—Bien.

Si Sasuke no habló en las siguientes tres horas jamás admitiría que fue por estar interiorizando que no podía decir _esa_ palabra. Formaba parte tan arraigada de su rutina que no decirla le resultaba bastante difícil, sobre todo con Naruto al lado haciéndole perder la paciencia casi doce horas al día.

Pasaron dos días. Naruto obligó, como cada semana un día al azar, a Sasuke a comer ramen en Ichiraku con él. El moreno, cansado de pelear, se dejó arrastrar hasta allí. No era que no le gustase el ramen, pero prefería otras comidas. Como el onigiri o los tomates. O el onigiri de tomate.

—Un **ramen de tomate**, por favor.

—¡Lo de siempre, jefe!

—¡Enseguida!

—Todavía no he adivinado la palabra —dijo Naruto pensativo—. ¿Estás seguro de que es ésa?

—Totalmente.

—Seguro, ¿segurísimo?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Que sí.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

—Sí, idiota.

—¿De verdad de la buena buenísima?

—¡Que sí, _usurat_...!

Fue capaz de callarse justo antes de decir la palabra, pero sólo pocos segundos después su cerebro de genio le mandó veloces mensajes de que aquello había sido peor que decirlo. Naruto frunció el ceño confundido primero, y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido, componiendo una enorme sonrisa tanto de felicidad como de orgullo.

—¡_Usuratonkachi_! ¡Tú palabras más dicha es _usuratonkachi_! —E inmediatamente después empezó a reírse.

Sasuke suspiró y apartó la vista, enrojeciendo por momentos a pesar de mandarle indiscriminadas órdenes a su cerebro de no hacerlo. Notó la mano de Naruto sobre su brazo y, aunque intentó apartarla, ésta le asió y lo obligó a girarse.

—¿Qué quieres, _usuratonkachi_? —preguntó agresivo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto todavía sonriente—. Posiblemente mi palabra más repetida sea tu nombre —admitió como si nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No, es "_dattebayo_".

Naruto torció el gesto.

—No, posiblemente sea "Sasuke".

Ante esa réplica el moreno sólo pudo ruborizarse más, pero no apartó la mirada de la azul que le observaba. Naruto se acercó un poco más y sus narices se rozaron. La sonrisa del rubio disminuyó hasta ser una mueca de aturdimiento.

—Estuvimos años sin vernos —dijo Sasuke—, es imposible.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Podría darte el mismo argumento —contradijo—. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y sé que tú también pensabas en mí.

Sasuke dejó de intentar que sus mejillas no fuesen dos grandes círculos rojos en su cara y se dispuso a comer el recién llegado ramen. Naruto le sonrió de forma diferente antes de empezar a devorar su comida. Tal vez, pensó Sasuke, todas esas esperanzas que le había dado Naruto con aquello de perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo no eran tan infundadas.

—Después voy a entrenar —apuntó como si no fuese importante.

—¡Voy contigo!

Y, por primera vez, Sasuke no puso ninguna pega.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Se agradecen los reviews!

Aprovecho para hacer algo de publi de una futura página en la que estoy colaborando:** Ramen de Tomate** (podéis buscar el perfil en Fanfiction como _Author_). A modo de promoción, escribí junto a **Manzanita Roja** un fic, _Alea iacta est_, que ya está acabado. Espero que os paséis, os intereséis y colaboréis :D.

¡Nos leemos!

A Zanzamaru: sé que tu cumple es dentro de poco, pero me pilla fuera de casa y casi no puedo escribir. Intentaré tenerlo para el día, pero si no llego, lo prometo aunque sea atrasado *besitos besitos*.


End file.
